Cyber Nations Combatants
=Early History= Founding The CNC was founded on February 24th, 2007 by Xiphosis due to internal issues in the Elite Nations Alliance, which later led to its dissolving. Early Conflict Roughly three to four days after the founding, newly appointed Triumvir of Foreign Affairs Nukular Winter came to a disagreement with the Molon Labe alliance. During this time, a rogue by the name of stuffy tech raided three Combatant nations. Triumvir of War Spacks, seeing discussions of planned quad attacks against the rogue thought that talks had fallen out with Molon Labe. He then kick-banned the Molon Labe diplomat from the Combatant's channel and launched an unsanctioned attack against them. In return, the Molon Labe declared war on the CNC. He soon recognized his mistake, and handed in his resignation. It was rejected and he continues to serve to this day. Prior to this the CNC signed a Peace, Intelligence, and Aid Treaty with the Imperial Blue Covenant and was offered a Protectorate Pact with the Viridian Entente. Both parties played witness to the aforementioned events, and quickly stepped in and ended it after less than three days. Soon thereafter, the CNC and Viridian Entente formally signed the Protectorate Agreement. The CNC and Imperial Blue Covenant also signed the Shadow Smack Accords, a Mutual Defense Pact, and the CNC and ONOS signed a Friendship treaty. Great War III On the onset of the Third Great War, the alliances of LoSS, /b/, and ACID declared war on the Viridian Entente. In response, the CNC entered the war and attacked LoSS. Complications soon arose due to members of ACID using the LoSS alliance affiliation, which later led to the Imperial Blue Covenant declaring war on ACID. The mistake was soon realized, and peace was declared between the Covenant and ACID. ACID approached the CNC thereafter and the order went out to declare peace with all ACID members, once they had returned to their regular alliance affiliation. Sometime after the CNC declared against LoSS, a PIAT they had with the OIN was activated and they entered on the LoSS side. /b/ soon crumbled, being formally disbanded by Furseiseki. Peace talks were started, and LoSS soon surrendered, effectively ending that theatre of the war. Post-GWIII The Combatants exist primarily as an invite-only alliance, and was formed by a group of off-site friends who've known each other through multiple games and websites for some years. A few weeks into April, the CNC accepted it's first member that was unrelated completely to the other groups, Hírvegil Arnanu. Hírvegil formerly served as a diplomat from ONOS to the CNC, and later approached the Triumvirate for membership. The matter was discussed at length within the membership, and with the sentiment largely in favor, he was accepted. Name Change The Cyber Nations Combatants later become The Distinguished Lords of Pridia. =Constitution= Introductory Clause The following is the Constitution of the Cyber-Nations Combatants Alliances, hereby known as the CNC. Article I: Membership Alliance Affiliation All members of the CNC will wear the affiliation "CNC" as their Alliance Affiliation. Failure to do so temporarily voids that nations membership within the CNC. The exception is those wearing "Protectorate of the CNC". These are nations who trade and aid the CNC, and are considered full members. However, they will have no voting rights. Conduct Oversight The Triumvirate will act as the sole court of the Cyber Nations Combatants. With a majority vote, the Triumvirate may place reprimands with escalating severity according to the crime. Punishment All punishments will have no set expiration date, this will be determined in the ruling. All punishments may be modified according to the situation, however, the following will serve as the base minimums: Level 01 - Probation: No foreign aid will be sent to the indicted nation. Level 02 - Censure: No foreign aid, public reprimanding. Level 03 - Censure II: No foreign aid, public reprimanding, moderator preview of all posts. Level 04 - Impeachment: Expulsion. Level 05 - Dishonorable Discharge: Expulsion and ZI by a squad assigned by the Triumvirate. Article II: Government Structure The CNC will be governed by three Triumvirs and an Emperor. They will be known as such: Emperor Triumvir of War Triumvir of Foreign Affairs Triumvir of Internal Affairs Collectively, the government will be a formal Triumvirate. Elections 1. Elections will be held every two months for a new Triumvirate. Elections will be two months from the start of the last Triumvirate, not two months from when a Triumvir gained office. 2. If a Triumvir is removed, or resigns, the Emperor will appoint a temporary Triumvir to fulfill his job until the next election. 3. Voting will last for two days. 4. Candidates must be nominated to run. 5. The position of Emperor will remain unelected. Nominations Any member of the CNC may nominate themselves for any of the Triumvir posts. All nominations must be seconded to proceed to the elections. Nominations will close after two days. Triumvirate & Miscellaneous The Triumvirs that make up the Triumvirate will have full power over their jobs, with the following exceptions: a.) Anything above a Non-Aggression Pact must be agreed to by both the Emperor and the Triumvir of Foreign Affairs. b.) Any deputies or organization appointed or created will carry over to the next Triumvir, and he may relieve them of their duties if he so chooses. c.) The three Triumvirs may appoint whomever they wish to serve under them in any capacity, so long as it does not interfere with another Triumvir's job. d.) Aggressive alliance wars may be declared only with the sanction of both the Triumvir of War and Emperor. e.) Defensive wars, including the defense of Mutual Defense Pact partners, are considered an act of war against the CNC and may be met with response with the sanction of either the Emperor, or the Triumvir of War. Article IV: Misc Constitution The Constitution may be amended, at any time, with a majority vote from the Triumvirate. Spelling and grammatical errors may be fixed without a vote, however, a post must be made detailing what was fixed. Symbols All symbols of the CNC, including but not limiting to the peace-time and war-time flags, will be designated by the Emperor. Name The alliance name, CNC, may be changed with a majority vote from the Triumvirate. =Links= Pacts * CNC Pact Archive Misc * CNC Founding Announcement * Flag Adoption